Hogwarts: A Slytherin History
by My Sleepless Nights
Summary: Slytherins were fed up. Fed up of being shunned and distrusted and being the bad house. Times were changing with rumors of the dark lord's return and one girl has had enough. She wants to change the way things are done but how can she when everyone around her is determined to hate her house? Set in The order of the phoenix. Canon. OC X Malfoy Harry X Ginny Ron X Hermione
1. 1

**Hi! I'm a massive fan of Harry Potter and I thought I'd write this fan fiction to express the Slytherin point of view as I think the entire house is underrated. My main character is an Oc and if that's not your thing then I respect that but please no haters. I like constructive criticism but If you hate on me for no reason I will report you. That aside I am devoted to my readers and I hope some of you can become my friends!**

The bright light of the room the girl sat in faded to a peachy glow behind her eyelids as the sorting hat was placed on her head. The girl's eyes were closed blocking out the rusted suits of armour in front of her.

"A strange Mix... Now this is odd...'  
She jumped as the hat suddenly spoke into her ear, the leathery material rubbed uncomfortably against the side of the girl's head.  
'You have Slytherin qualities child. Interesting... Yet I feel some Ravenclaw in here too. Yes. A thirst for knowledge, a desire to learn and an introvert... Though there is ambition here. I can feel cunningness, boldness and a desire to achieve your goals.  
Well. This is tricky; however, I think you would do well in Slytherin. Possibly you could bring the two houses together. Yes. Better be...  
"Slytherin!"  
The girl opened her eyes and nodded to Miss McGonagall. She led was from the small, enclosed room her sorting had taken place and a large wooden door was opened in front of her into the most spectacular looking room she had ever seen. The ceiling was dotted with stars shining brightly on a velvety blue background. Tall waxy candles flickered like red-gold autumn leaves casting a soft glow onto the students there.  
The newly sorted Slytherin flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, smiled confidently and strode over to the Slytherin table. She sat down next a white blonde, handsome looking boy who looked to be about her age.  
He smiled at her. He had an air of swagger about him. Maybe it was the way he held himself, the narcissistic sweep of his purposefully messy hair.  
She smiled back, looking at him confidently enough. If she were to survive as a Slytherin she had to act confident, assertive and bold.  
"So you're the new girl then?" He asked, smirking.  
"I am. You're in fifth year too then I presume? What's your name?"  
"I'm Draco Malfoy; I turn 16 in two weeks so, yeah. Fifth year, What about you?" Draco spoke with a small smile on his face, he sounded polite enough but his tone made him sound like he expected answers straight way; commanding almost.  
"My name's Cassi Low today's my Sixteenth birthday." Cassi grinned and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Cassi... Is that your real name?" His tone was sceptic with a slightly flirtatious edge to it.  
"Well, it's actually Cossette. My mum was French so... But everyone calls me Cassi and I won't answer you if you call me Cossette so don't try it."  
"Okay. Cassi Low." Smiled Draco. "Do you speak French then?"  
Cassi grinned and couldn't resist the chance to show off in front of this boy.  
"Oui monsieur, Je sais parle Francais. Ma mère était Française et j'habite à Paris."  
Draco got the general gist of the sentence and grinned. "Wait a sec, if you live in Paris how come you didn't go to beauxbatons there?"  
"Let's just say my parents had a little spat with a teacher who, worked there a few years ago and thought it better to send me here. Besides my English is perfect as it's my first language so there's no real problem with me getting my education here instead."  
Malfoy nodded.  
"Fair enough. My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang but my mother overruled him."  
Cassi grinned and dug into her food.

GRYFFINDOR TABLE

"I didn't know Hogwarts took in new students after first year." Hermione frowned. Harry looked over and for the first time noticed the slim blonde girl sitting at the opposite table. Hermione was right. Harry definitely didn't recognise this girl. She had to be new. Hermione sighed and elbowed Ron who was still staring at the swish of the new girl's blonde hair and her immaculate plum red lipstick. Harry grinned at his best friend's expression. He'd get over her in a day or two just like he did with fleur.

Hermione had turned her attention to the staff table and was staring intently at the new teacher. Umbridge was chatting girlishly to a venomous looking professor Snape.  
"You know what this means don't you? This Umbridge being here" Asked Hermione grimly, "the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."  
"Yeah but the ministry has always had stuff to do with Hogwarts right?" Mumbled Ron, his mouth stuffed with roast beef and mashed potato.  
"Well, they uphold the decree for the restriction of underage sorcery and the magical education act of 1354 but they don't normally have the authority to position teachers here."  
"She works directly for Fudge, I'd be surprised if she doesn't report everything she sees tonight straight to him." Harry said.  
"It's like Lupin said, Fudge is terrified of Dumbledore. Maybe he's trying to reassure himself by posting a teacher here. It's only a matter of time before the ministry makes some jumped up accusation against Dumbledore and tries to destabilise him."  
Harry and Hermione looked surprised at this sudden, erudite insight from Ron.  
"You're right," Hermione nodded, "I have a premonition that Hogwarts is going to be very different this year."

THAT NIGHT

Cassi stood in the Slytherin dormitory in front of her dark green China wash bowl. She grabbed a wipe, slid all the makeup, off her face and took a long drink from the glass of water next to the bowl.  
The dormitory was decorated in the traditional dark green of Slytherin. The curtains were a beautiful emerald shade with black trimming. Each bed was a four poster with forest green bedspreads and similar curtains. Cassi slid into her plain, v-neck nightdress and chucked her Slytherin robes onto her bed.  
She caught Draco's gaze and he smiled, Cassi laughed, shoved all her used clothes into the burgundy trunk under my bed and clambered under the silk duvet.  
Someone blew out the candles and the room faded into darkness, cracks of green blue light slid into the room from the lake outside and quiet laughing and talking could be heard from the boys.  
Cassi had been set up a bed in the boy's dorm for now, they had more room. She had been assured that a new bed would be set up for her soon in the girl's dormitory across the hall by tomorrow.  
The green light was soothing and peaceful and soon Cassi was on the verge of sleep. Her last waking thoughts were of Draco, maybe they would become friends. He seemed popular and popularity was the thing she needed most to get around in Hogwarts.

Cassi awoke to soft green light flooding into her dormitory. Someone had opened the curtains and she could see into the lake. The Shimmering surface above looked like thousands of emeralds had been sprinkled above the waves and tinny arrows head shaped fish flitted across the otherworldly landscape like miniature darts.  
Behind the cover of the emerald curtains Cassi threw on her white button down shirt, sleeveless Slytherin vest (grey with a green V-neckline) and black skirt. Cassi stowed her wand safely in her pocket and went to her wash tray. Cassi pulled a brush through her hair, applied some mascara and eyeliner and put on her favourite shade of deep rose coloured lipstick.  
Draco was still getting ready in the bathroom so Cassi sat on her bed waiting, intending to go down to breakfast with him.  
He finally emerged from the bathroom after brushing his teeth.  
"Hey, what are you waiting for; let's go down to the great hall." Sighed Draco, grabbing Cassi's arm and pulling her through the concealed entrance from the common into the corridor.

As they walked through the corridors past mazes of tapestries and tunnels almost everyone stared at the pair, or rather Cassi.

"You're just as famous as Potter!" Exclaimed Draco, looking back at a group of fifth year Ravenclaws who had looked at me for quite a few seconds before moving on.  
Cassi grinned. The new girl always got attention for the first week or two of term. Hogwarts rarely got transfers.  
They walked into the great hall to sit down for breakfast. The smell of the food wafted pleasantly throughout the chamber and Cassi suddenly realised she was starving. She had barely eaten at the feast last night  
As she sat down to tuck into a bowl of cereal Cassi saw a girl walk into the hall and almost choked on her milk. Draco slapped her back and raised his eyebrows.  
"What's up Cassi, who's that?"  
Cassi smiled and said matter- of - factly "That's April Low, my sister. Actually, she's here a day early."  
"You never told me you had a sister!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.  
"It never came up - Hey! April over here!" Cassi yelled to the girl crossing the room. Like her twin she had long blond hair and a slim willowy figure but she had blue eyes whereas Cassi had Green.  
"So, where we're you sorted? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw? Here?" Cassi asked. April looked a little sad.  
"Gryffindor, the hat considered Ravenclaw but I guess it thought bravery was my forte."  
Draco frowned. "You're in Slytherin and she's in Gryffindor? How in hell does that work?"

"Well, we were raised apart. Experience makes the man I guess. I met her about a year ago, she's my twin actually but until then we had no idea each other existed."  
Draco looked thoroughly distrustful of April and didn't smile at her. Eventually April left to go and sit at the Gryffindor table. She quickly got talking with a bushy, Brown haired girl and a red haired boy with prominent freckles.

"Why is she talking to weasel and Granger?" Spat Malfoy. "She's related to you, shouldn't she have some sense?"  
Cassi smiled.  
"Why does everyone hate those three so much? I've heard about what Harry Potter says happened in August and he doesn't sound remotely insane to me."  
Draco looked scandalized and Cassi decided to drop the subject.  
"Anyway what lessons do we have today..."

 **FIRST PERIOD: HERBOLOGY WITH RAVENCLAW**

Soft dappled light fell into the greenhouse from the glass roof above, casting the numerous plants in golden light. Strange Vines wriggled against their splints and flowers danced happily in the breeze.  
"Can anyone please tell me one of the main defensive mechanisms of a mimbulous mimbultonia?" Professor Sprout was standing in front of them holding up a large potted, very ugly cactus in green house three.  
Only Cassi raised her hand. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she had stuck pins all over her head to hold back her choppy bangs. She almost reminded Draco of that Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood or something.  
"Yes?" Professor Sprout asked, surprised.  
"To defend themselves from potential predators in the wild they spray foul smelling pus from the boils on their skin. It's not poisonous but the smell is similar to bubotuber pus which is, this usually repels attackers."  
Draco smirked at Cassi, "Such a Hufflepuff."  
Cassi laughed and punched him playfully  
"Ten points to Slytherin miss Low. I couldn't have put it better myself.  
While in the process of collecting the foul smelling goo from the plants Cassi explained.

"My dad's an author and he had to do some research on herbology, specifically on mimbulous mimbultonia and I just remembered seeing some of his notes."  
"What kind of books does your father write?"

"Well, essays on magic theory. He wrote a book about defensive against the dark arts and the history of the most common hexes and jinxes."  
"Cool, I think I know by book. 'Our defensive history', right? So your dad wrote that...  
"Yup." responded Cassi.

She opened her mouth to speak again but at that exact moment Draco nudged the Mimbulous mimbultonia and the thick yellow pus flew everywhere. Cassi shrieked and Draco leapt backwards away from their table. All the Ravenclaws were laughing at them, though they got on better with the Slytherins than Gryffindor and Hufflepuff they still didn't like them over much at all.

Draco scowled and helped Cassi to her feet; she had tripped backwards over a potted mandrake.  
"Quiet down everyone, quiet down. Draco, Cossette, go to tour dormitory to change."  
Draco started to leave but Cassi stayed there, still, as if she hadn't been addressed.  
"Cossette Low! Go."  
Professor Sprout looked on the verge of anger, yet Cassi didn't move.  
"I only answer to Cassi miss. If you call me Cossette I'm afraid I won't respond."  
Professor Sprout looked confused, then angry then sighed.  
"Cassi, could you very kindly step out of the greenhouse and follow Mr Malfoy to your washrooms."  
Cassi smiled "Yes miss," and walked cheerfully out of the greenhouse. Malloy was waiting there looking annoyed  
"Hurry up; you had to stay and annoy Professor Sprout like that?"  
The started to walk up the grassy hill towards the castle.  
"She called me Cossette, I only answer to Cassi." Cassi look at Malfoy and laughed he grinned too.  
"That mouth is gonna get you in trouble here at Hogwarts, especially with Professor McGonagall and Snape."  
"Oh really, well let them try." Cassi smiled and took off running towards the castle.  
Draco smirked and followed her up the hill towards Hogwarts.

 **Note: not all my chapters will be this long! They will mostly be about 1,000 to 1,600 words. If my French earlier was bad, tell me so I can correct it!**


	2. 2

**Hi everyone! I think it's safe to say my first chapter was a success because of you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Nightfall of anime: Thanks so much! I actually wrote this on holiday in Ireland, the idea just sprang to me!**

 **Bluefox03: Thanks, maybe I should change the genre to comedy...**

 **Kchopper1: Thanks so much for your tips! I really want as much help as I can get with this story! My grammar is like you said, okay. I'm working on using punctuation differently and making my sentences more fluid. About the inconsistencies of tense; I started off writing the fan fiction In first person and then decided to change it to third person. I went through my chapter and changed every personal pronoun. Obviously I had forgotten to change that word. Anyway, I'll take your tips into consideration. Thanks!**

 **Guest: Lol, okay, this is for you.**

 **Cassi's POV**

It was a cold chilly day in October and grey, omnipresent clouds hung bleakly in the sky above, never the less, and an intoxicating air of excitement mounted as Quidditch season drew nearer.

Cassi had rode a broom stick before though, being an only child, she had never had any company to play Quidditch with. She had also discovered that Slytherin house were holding trials on the Quidditch pitch that Wednesday, of course Draco was constantly bombarding her reasons to join the team.

"The Slytherins already think you're a wannabe Gryffindor, this is your chance to help the team reach glory and beat Potter!" Draco chided.

"Is that all that the game is about to you then? Beating Potter?" Cassi said coldly.

"No of course not. Slytherin haven't had a win in ages and I really feel one coming this year, I think it would be great if you could join." Draco said hastily, quick to correct himself. Cassi felt her face soften and she sighed.

"Fine I'll try it out, but just to help the team, nothing about Harry Potter." Cassi agreed, but inside she was insecure. She would love to help Slytherin get a victory but she didn't know how good people were at Quidditch at Hogwarts and she could just imagine the jeering faces as she fell smack on her face at practises. _No, don't think about that_ Cassi told herself, _you just have to try; no one will blame you for it._

That evening, Cassi took out her sleek Spanish Oak Cleansweep 11 and looked at it lovingly. It had been a present for her fifteenth birthday. She put on shorts and a t-shirt, grabbing her broom and leaving the green lit common room.

The air that evening was crisp and clear: perfect conditions. Taking out her broom she sat on and kicked off hard against the solid earth. Up in the air, the wind rushing in her ears, the lights of Hogwarts looked like pinpricks, infinitesimal against the star strewn backdrop of the inky sky. Cassi dived and soared around the pitch, dodging imaginary bludgers and opposing players. She had always imagined being a chaser, when she closed her eyes she could almost feel the exhilaration of the match pumping through her veins... of course, closing your eyes while flying is never a good idea. She slipped off her broom and landed hard on the earth. Luckily she had been close to the ground but she was winded all the same. _Well I can't do_ _ **that**_ _at practice._ Cassi though, sighing. As the night grew darker, Cassi continued practising even as the nights chill seeped in.

The next morning was the day of the trials. She was up early and only a few sleepless insomniacs sat at the Slytherin breakfast table. Helping herself to a plate of eggs and toast, ignoring the sausages (she was vegetarian) and loading herself up for the surely rigorous tryouts. Ten minutes later Draco was down and sat beside her, babbling excitedly about the day to come.

"And of course Flint has told me that loads of people are coming to tryout, and to watch as well. There's a bunch of fourth and fifth years trying and a ton of people will be watching and..." Draco paused for air and Cassi zoned him out. She didn't want to be rude at all about hearing that the entire house was watching tryouts didn't exactly help her nerves. After lessons that Cassi barley focused on and a lunch that she was now struggling to keep down, Cassi walked nervously to the pitch with Draco who was giving her helpful tips on how to impress the team.

The pitch was a sea of green as the Slytherins assembled to watch the tryouts. Draco left to join Flint (unlike the others, his friendship with Flint had allowed him to retain his seeker position) Cassi, feeling nervous yet excited, went to stand with a group of fifth years.

"Ok listen up. You will each be given a number from one to 15 and you will play a short, five minute match with some players. You will take the position of the role you wish to play. There are two places as a chaser, two as beaters and one as keeper. Draco and I will play as Chaser and Seeker and some helpers will fill in the other places." Flint barked.

Cassi got her number. Fifth. That wasn't bad. She could scout out the competition before her but retain Marcus' interest because she wasn't the last player. The first player was trying out for keeper. He was pretty decent but fumbled some easy saves. He had been on the team last year and Cassi doubted he would make it on again. The next three were all trying for chasers. They were cocky fourth year girls but they all played rather poorly and Cassi saw Flint's good humour wear thin. The Fourth person up chickened out at the last minute, leaving Cassi next. Breathing deeply, she stepped forward and mounted her broom. She kicked off hard and breathed a sigh of relief. Up here, were the air was clear, she could breathe freely and focus on the game.

She dodged a bludger from a Slytherin posing as another team's player. Grabbing the quaffle and diving in a fake feint, she soared up and heard a thud as the player behind her fell for her feint and hit the ground. Now her opposition was down she only had the keeper to beat. Soaring high up towards the goals, she drew closer into the box until she could see the whites of the keepers eyes. At that, she pelted the quaffle at the goal and at the last second, changed her direction, sending the keeper the wrong way. The quaffle soared through the left hoop and the keeper dived to retrieve it.

The five minutes wasn't up yet through, Cassi soared to catch the quaffle from Draco but as she leaned forward, a bludger hit her hard in the side and sent her spiralling. Flint's whistle blew to signal the end of her time as she dived back to the ground, burning scarlet and aching from the hit. Cassi zoned out on the next players, too busy thinking about what she should have done in the game, and thinking of how sloppy her defence had been. After tryouts she made her way down to the hall for dinner, her head down in shame. Draco ran up to greet her.

"Hey Cassi you flew great! Where did you learn to do that feint? Flint is bound to take you onto the team!"

"B-but what about that bludger, I totally let my guard down!" Cassi stammered.

"Well yeah, Flint did say it was a bit idiotic but he was impressed, aside from that, you flew great. You will almost definitely be playing in the next match." Draco said happily.

"Well the results are out next Monday so we will have to wait until then before we know anything for sure." Cassi said matter of factly. Together they walked up to the castle, broomsticks in hands and conversation on their lips.


	3. 3

**Hello my friends! Thanks for reading, I'm hoping to get five + reviews on this chapter so keep em' coming!**

 **General POV**

On the day the Slytherin Quidditch trial results came in, you could feel the tension in the air. Hogwarts was positively humming with excitement and almost every conversation on a Slytherins' lips would be about the tryouts. Most people agreed that Cassi had a fairly strong shot at being chaser although another fifth year (Daphne green-grass) had performed exceptionally as well, although, like Draco had said, there was room for the two of them.

Draco and Cassie headed down to second period, Defence against the dark arts. It was their first lesson this term and after their new teacher's speech on the first evening Slytherin was curious to have a lesson with Professor Umbridge.

Everyone crowded in to the class room and shuffled for the best seats at the back row, thankfully Draco and Cassie managed to score two corner seats by the far window.

"I heard that this Umbridge woman works directly for fudge, well, according to my father," Said Draco conversationally.

Cassie nodded shrewdly,

"That means she's probably here to like, restrain Dumbledore, if you know what I mean. The ministry is pretty miffed at him after his whole 'you-know-who is back' speech."

Suddenly the class' conversation died down as professor Umbridge walked in. She looked like a rather large, squat toad. Her hair was done in tight curls that looked so stiff with hair spray they probably felt more akin to plastic then actual hair. She wore a fuzzy yellow cardigan the colour of sick and a bright pink pencil skirt, as well as numerous bows, rings and gauzy necklaces.

Draco glanced at Cassie and grimaced and in return she snorted so loudly that Umbridge turned to look at her. Cassie quickly shut up.

She stood for a moment, surveyed the class and spoke.

"Good morning class!" She said, in a sickly sweet, sing-song voice.

There were a few mutters of "morning" among the students but most looked taken aback, possibly blinded by the sick yellow cardigan their teacher had on.

"Tut tut, now this will not do! I expect you to answer me properly every lesson, you will respond to me when I greet you!"

The class sighed and Cassie rolled her yes

 _Seriously, how old are we_ she thought.

"Good morning professor Umbridge," they chorused, well, everyone but Cassi.

"Thank you class!" she said cheerily, staring at Cassi shrewdly.

The rest of the class passed in much of the same manner, most of Slytherin house were astounded that she had the nerve to talk to them as if they were six year olds. Cassi was reluctant to obey her orders as she despised being patronised. As a house that valued their pride, professor Umbridge had certainly rubbed everyone the wrong way.

Now it was break time and the results had been posted on the notice board in the Slytherin common room. Draco and Cassie sprinted there, almost knocking over two tiny bespectacled first years.

It was hard to see the list as so many Slytherins were crowding around the notice board but when they saw Cassie they parted to let her and Draco through.

 _Slytherin Tryouts results._

 _Captain: Marcus Flint_

 _Keeper: Marcus Flint_

 _Seeker: Draco Malfoy_

 _Chaser: Cassie Low_

 _Chaser: Daphne green grass_

 _Chaser: Graham Montague_

 _Beater: Vincent Crabbe_

 _Beater: Gregory Goyle_

 _Note: first team practice will be held on Friday 7_ _th_ _September at lunch on the pitch._

Cassie stood still in elated shock; she hadn't thought for one minute that she'd get on the team.

"Cassie you got in! You got in!" exclaimed Draco, he pulled her into a hug and high fived her excitedly. Cassie noticed that when he hugged her he placed his hands loosely around her waist.

 _It doesn't mean anything... we're just friends, right?_

Cassie laughed and the two of them cheerfully set off to their next class, history of magic.

Cassie had been dreading this class all day. It was dreadfully boring and even games of hangman with Draco did little to lift her spirits.

So she sat in history of magic, gazing off absently into space. Thinking about nothing and occasionally taking notes when she heard something that could be important.

Over in the corner, another girl taking notes caught her eye. She had short brown hair done in a boyish style and a slim, etched face with soft cheekbones and pink lips. Cassie didn't recognise her but looking at her gave her a light albeit nauseous feeling in her stomach.

Her uniform was scruffy to say the least and unlike most girls in their year, she had opted to wear trousers like the boys. The girl looked over at Cassi suddenly and saw her staring; she smirked and cocked her eyebrow impishly. Cassi grinned back but inside her heart was fluttering. What was going on with her?

The bell rang and the two girls' eye contact snapped abruptly. Draco stood up and so did Cassi albeit hesitantly. As they were leaving the room for dinner the girl looked over at Cassi as she left, her face was set in a curious and slightly dismayed expression. Cassi desperately wanted to call back to her but found herself unwillingly being herded roughly out of the room by the unruly crowd of Slytherins into the corridor to dinner.

Cassi picked at her food at the table, she had though she had been hungry but looking at her meal just made her feeling strangely queasy. Draco in the mean time seemed very hungry with a large helping of treacle tart.

"Can we go back to the common room now?" Cassi asked tentatively. Draco looked at her slightly concernedly but got up in silent acquiescence.

The common room was virtually deserted and the two seats by the window Cassi favoured were free, so they sat there. Draco took Snape's essay on _the symptoms of anti ageing potions._

Cassi decided to read her book, trying to ignore her rumbling stomach. She was hungry but didn't feel like eating. She supposed it was a good weight loss strategy.

As less and less light filtered through the water into the common room, the oil lamps that gently lit up their surroundings at night flickered on.

Cassi checked her watch instinctually and jumped when she saw it was half ten. She realised she was less than a chapter away from finishing her book and Draco's eyes were drooping sleepily.

"I think we ought to go to bed now... I'm getting pretty tired."

Draco grinned.

"I've been waiting for the past hour to hear those words."

Cassi smiled back. "Thanks for being so patient."

She got up sleepily and as they were climbing the staircase to bed Draco stopped. He was looking at her funnily. She stopped to, just a step above him. As she was about to say something he leaned in and kissed her.

Years later when Cassi would look back at this moment she would see two teenagers kissing in the green tinted half light, through a sleepy haze. She remembered that Draco Malfoy tasted minty and had hair the colour of snow. She would remember that when he leaned into kiss her, no force in the world would stop her hands shaking.

When they had finished they didn't say a word. Cassi walked up to the girls' common room and Draco to his. He smiled goodnight and she did too.

While lying in bed that night Cassi couldn't help smiling at what had just transpired. But mixed with that gladness was slight guilt and confusion. She couldn't help thinking about the face of the girl in History class earlier. With a head full of teenage troubles, Cassi fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you're all doing okay. Review, favourite and follow, It would make my day!**


	4. 4

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing on my last chapter. In case you haven't noticed there's some lgbtqia+ action so if you're against that thing I strongly recommend you read no further and re evaluate your life choices.**

 **ParagonNight666: I'm glad, I love your fanfics too and I hope you like this story!**

 **HarryPotterFanHermione: Thanks! I did forget the 'r' on verb parler, if I had it would've been correct cos I'm pretty sure you can say 'je sais parler Francais' As well as 'je sais comment parler francais.' I meant to say she lives currently in Paris so that would be 'j'habite a Paris', excuse my lack of accents, (English key board) Thanks so much too!**

 **Thanks guys!**

The girl's dark cheekbones were smooth and before Cassi knew what she was doing, she was kissing her. The kiss tasted like almonds. Then suddenly, the girl changed and a snake coiled and hissed where she had been standing. Before Cassi could even scream, the snake bit her leg; hard. She couldn't move. Suddenly she was lying down in a hole in the ground and she could see Malfoy standing over her, looking down.

"Help me" She tried to say, but her tongue was too heavy to move. A shovel of dirt fell on her. And then another. She was being buried alive, she could hardly breathe she was going to suffocate...she was going to die...she was awake in her bed, covered in a cold sweat.

It was early, almost 5am. Cassi walked over to the small window ledge and leaned on the cold, smooth glass, her breath fogging up the panes. She watched the sunrise slowly over the mountains. It was drizzling softly and each raindrop was lit up with pastel light.

Today was the first hogsmead trip of the year. Cassi rummaged through her trunk, inwardly thanking the fact that living in Paris gave her a slight notion of fashion trends. Eventually she picked out a dark green knit sweater, a black skater skirt and fishnet tights. She slid on her Doc martins and tied her Slytherin scarf around her neck then hurriedly did her make-up in the mirror on her tiny bedside table.

It was too early to go to breakfast so she sat in the common room and enjoyed the effect the pink light had on the water outside the window. The hour went by pretty fast and at half six Draco walked down the stairs wearing a black sweater and grey jeans. He had his hair in a side part and had wrapped his Slytherin scarf tightly around his neck.

"Morning Draco." She said brightly, not at all like a person who had gotten 4 hours of sleep.

"Hi Cassi. Ready to see Hogsmead?" Cassi smiled and nodded, taking her folded permission slip out of her pocket. They walked down to the courtyard, the school quiet and calm.

Hogsmead was freezing but beautiful. Little cottages lined cobbled streets and the windows of shops glowed honey yellow invitingly. Draco lead her into a homely pub called The Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterburs. The drink tasted like molten gold and warmed her to the core. Draco stared at her, smiling, as she devoured the drink, barley coming up for air.

"What is it?"

Draco smiled and shook his head "nothing"

Cassi laughed and shook her head exasperatedly. "Do you want a pumpkin pasty or something, on me?"

"Sure, I'll go with you come on." Draco said cheerfully standing up. They were halfway across the bar when out of nowhere they bumped into the girl Cassi had seen in History of magic.

"Hey half breed, what where you're going!" Draco snarled. Cassi was extremely affronted.

"Hey, you bumped into me!" said the girl, annoyed.

"Draco calm it, jeez!"

The girl looked at her shrewdly.

"Whatever" she said and walked away towards the girls' room.

"Hey Draco, can you buy them while I'm gone, here's like, 10 sickles, that should be enough right?"

"Yeah okay, where are you going?"

"Just the toilet, I'll be back in a minute," Cassi assured him. She rushed off after the girl and found her washing her hands looking rather cross."

"Hey," Cassie called.

The Girl looked over expectantly.

"I'm sorry about Draco, he's been really nice to... well, me."

The girl laughed.

"It's okay; I'm Audrey by the way, and you?"

"I'm Cassi, Cassi low, In Slytherin."

"I couldn't tell..." said Audrey dryly.

Cassi laughed nervously tugging at her scarf self consciously.

"You're in Ravenclaw right?"

"Yeah, I guess we're not really supposed to like each other then." Grinned Aubrey, Cassi shook her head.

"But I've always been a bit of a rebel," she retorted.

"See you later," said Aubrey said, laughing and made her way out of the bathroom. Cassi refreshed her makeup then left to find Draco at their table; a hot pumpkin pasty waiting for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks after the first hogsmead trip Draco asked Cassi out. It was just to have a picnic on the grounds under the tree by the lake, but Draco seemed so earnest and Cassi did like him, so she said yes. It was a cold day but the October sunshine was proving to be beautiful. The light filtered through the trees softly creating an orangish glow under the tree by the lake.

They had smuggled some food from the kitchens, well, they had asked for some and been supplied with enough to feed the entire of Slytherin house.

Draco was using a massive cloak he had borrowed from Crabbe as a picnic blanket and they had stuffed all the food into Cassi's bag. They were just chatting under the tree aimlessly about trivial topics, laughing and joking.

Draco's humour was somewhat mean but somehow Cassi managed to ignore it. Draco learned that Cassi's favourite season was spring; she preferred crusted bread rolls over soft ones and always slept on top of her sheets for good luck.

Draco preferred lakes to oceans, loved the snow and had a black cat named Blair. It was funny the tiny, trivial things you could learn about someone on a picnic.

After Cassi had finished her second apple Draco leant into kiss her. She kissed him back. His breath smelt like apples and the air around them smelt like leaves and earth.

Draco grinned, they were nose to nose.

"We're a thing now aren't we?" Cassie asked.

Draco nodded, Cassi laughed.

 _Ugh, this is awkward_

They finished their picnic and walked leisurely back into the castle and downstairs to the common room.

 **Thanks for reading guys! This chapter's a tiny bit shorter but I'm proud of it so...!**

 **Thanks, review, follow favourite, that would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, thanks for reading the last update, it was a lot of fun to write** **No reviews to reply to** **so on with the story.**

It was only a week before the first Quidditch game of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. That afternoon there was a practice booked for the Slytherin team on the Quidditch pitch.

Cassi got changed in a rush, excited to get into the air and train. When she reached the pitch all the team players were laughing at something and Pansy Parkinson was there for reasons Cassi knew not.

"Hey Cassi, come over here, you've got to hear this!"

It was Draco, Cassi ran over excited to hear the joke.

"You probably know that Gryffindor's new keeper is that muggle lover Ron Weasley."

Cassi nodded, suddenly apprehensive.

"Pansy came up with a song for us to chant at the game, Weasley's so stupid it's bound to throw him off!" Draco laughed.

Draco handed her a piece of parchment on which Cassi assumed was the chant. On it, scrawled in messy writing Cassi assumed was Pansy's read:

Weasley cannot save a thing,

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King._

Cassi stood in shock at what she had just read. How would this be allowed by teacher or anyone and would the whole of Slytherin house really be so mean as to chant this in front of the entire school?

"Guys, this is really mean..." She said quietly.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," Said Crabbe oafishly.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a second..." Cassi asked in a whisper. Draco nodded, looking concerned.

They walked off to the fence next to the changing rooms.

Draco looked at Cassi expectantly. She took a deep breath.

"Draco, this is really unkind. I don't think it's a good idea! What will everyone think of the Slytherin house if we can't even try to win the game by skill, not to mention that Ron Weasley has done nothing to us, why should he deserve this?"

"Cassi, you're not backing out on this are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am Draco!" Her voice had risen to a near yell.

"Well, the team aren't going to like that, and they certainly won't want to give up the chant!"

"Then I resign Draco, that's it! I RESIGN!"

Draco looked at her in shock.

"You don't mean that do you Low?"

"I do, and I think if I'm resigning and you're so into this petty scheme of yours, we should break up! You're always so mean to everyone. I put up with it because I thought you could change buit I honestly can't believe you!"

"Jesus Low, are you kidding me? You know what, I'm not surprised, and you're just a traitor to this house! You go crawling back to your Gryffindor buddies but no one will ever like a Slytherin, and no one in Slytherin will like you. You've made a bad move..."

"If being a traitor to Slytherin means being a decent human being, then I wish I was never sorted here. This is not what Slytherin is about. God I never realized what an asshole you really were!"

Cassi walked into the changing room to yells from her former team.

"Traitor!"

"Idiot!"

"Runt!"

Cassi ripped of her Slytherin robes throwing them into a heap on the floor. A tear rolled down her face.

 _Typical, just typical. The first nice person I meet just happens to actually be the most obnoxious, slug faced troll I've ever met!_

She walked out of the changing room, her school uniform scruffy and her tie not properly done up.

On her way back to the castle she bumped into Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry," she murmured, walking by.

"Wait!"

It was Harry.

"Why are you crying?" Cassi wiped a tear roughly off her cheek as she saw Hermione nudge Harry warningly.

"Nothing..." Cassi replied, taking a step further towards the castle.

"Why don't you come see Hagrid with us, you're on the Slytherin Quidditch team aren't you?"

Cassi was overcome with the well meaning and kindness in Harry's eyes so she nodded and walked towards them.

"That would be really great, yeah." She sniffed.

Hagrid was surprised to see Cassi with Ron, Hermione and Harry but nevertheless he poured her a bucked sized cup of tea and a plate of rock cakes so hard they half broke her teeth.

She smiled at him warmly, albeit shyly.

"So, do ye mind tellin' me why yer so upset now?" Hagrid smiled gruffly.

"I broke up with my boyfriend... turns out he's an ass." Cassi sniffed.

"Took you some time to come round to that didn't you." Ron remarked coolly.

"Ronald," Hermione barked, "stop being such a Pratt."

Cassi grinned.

"Wait, I'm missin' some'ing. Who's Cassi's boyfriend?"

"Draco Malfoy." The four of them chorused together."

Hagrid grimaced.

"It ain't that I don't respect yer choices, but, e's a bit..." Hagrid trailed off.

Cassi nodded.

"I was stupid to think he was nice, he only ever was nice to me and, well. I finally realised it today."

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well he, uh... we were at training and the Slytherin team have made some nasty chant about... well, your Quidditch team."

Ron scowled at her and opened his mouth to say something angry.

"Naturally I had no part in it and I quit upon hearing the chant." Cassi hastened.

Ron closed his mouth but Hermione still looked curious.

"What was the chant about though?"

Cassi shifted uncomfortably. This was an awkward situation for everyone. The group of them had leant in close r to hear her and they were all waiting, expectantly.

"It was about, well. Ron. I don't really want to say the word but it's... not very nice." She gushed.

Ron turned a violent shade of puce and leant back in his chair looking angry, embarrassed and nervous.

Cassi put her face in her hands as Harry and Hermione consoled Ron.

Hermione looked up at Cassi and said kindly, "Well you're welcome to hang around with us now, seeing as you and Malfoy aren't on great terms anymore."

Cassi smiled.

"You know what. I think I'll take you up on that. It will be nice to have friends who's humour doesn't rely on making fun of other people."

"Except Malfoy," Harry grinned.

Cassi laughed.

"Of course, except Malfoy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note!**

 **Hey guys, I know its been months but I'm considering starting to update this story again now I'm less cringe, awkward and better at using commas...**

 **No one will probably see this as my story has probably been swallowed by the vast sea of harry potter fan fiction but I don't know, maybe some people might be interested in giving my little story a read. So, if you're interested, review any ideas or simply saying you'd like me to continue. It would mean the world to me!**


End file.
